It's Not Easy to Love
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: After one night of passion Olivia learns a life changing truth. When the man she loves broke her heart will she tell him what she found out or wait until its to late? Why is love so hard? Will she ever get the man she loves and will he admit he loves her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: *snorts * I really need to quit watching SVU because every time I do my muse runs away lmao... So I was working on three stories at once last night and they are all wrote out and now almost all typed out... I decided that this would be the first one I posted... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a hell of a ride...

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

It had been six weeks, 6 hours and sixteen minutes since Olivia let herself sleep with Elliot. It had been three weeks, three days, twelve hours and six minutes since Elliot had told her that he was going back to Kathy. It had been four hours, thirty five minutes and fifteen seconds since Melinda Warner had told her something that changed everything.

She sighed as she sat down at her desk. She knew that she was going to have to make decisions and make them soon. She looked up when she heard Elliot's voice and her heart broke even more when she saw him walking towards her with Kathy by his side. She quickly stood up and walked out of the squad room. She ignored Elliot's and Kathy's voice calling for her as she fought the tears that suddenly sprang to her eyes.

She felt eyes on her but she didn't even bother to look and see who all was looking at her. She heard footsteps behind her following and she tensed but relaxed when she recognized who they belonged to. She kept walking and didn't stop until she was sure she was away from prying eyes. She took in a deep breath and let it out before turning towards the person who had followed her. "Hi."

Don looked at Olivia in concern. "Are you alright Olivia?"

Olivia sighed and looked at the man who was like a father to her with tears in her eyes and shook her head. "I don't know what to do Cap."

Don frowned and said "What do you mean Olivia?"

Olivia sighed and then said "I want to switch partners Don. I don't care if you pair me with Munch or with Fin but I need a new partner."

Don's mouth dropped open in shock and he stared at Olivia for a minute before sighing. "Why don't you want to be partners with Elliot anymore?"

Olivia looked down at the floor and whispered "It's to hard to be partners with him Cap. I just can't keep pretending it doesn't kill me to be near him every day and have to talk to him. If you won't give me a new partner then i'll put in a transfer requests. I can't keep pretending that everything is okay when it isn't."

Don ran his hand down his face and sighed. He looked at Olivia and saw the pain in her eyes. As he looked at her he also noticed that she had lost weight, that she was pale and he could also see that she hasn't been sleeping. He sighed again and then nodded. "Okay Live I'll partner you with Fin. I know that he will keep an eye on you. Just remember that if you ever need to talk that my door is open to you no matter if it is day or night."

Olivia nodded and gave Don a sad smile. "Would it be too much to ask that you also have Munch trade desks with me. I'm sorry Cap but I don't want to be near Elliot anymore."

Don shook his head. "Not at all. Why don't you go on a walk or go visit Melinda or even Casey or Alex? I'll move your stuff from your desk over to your new one."

Olivia smiled and gave Don a quick hug. "Thanks Cap. If you need me you can reach me on my cell. Oh by the way I requested a new number today. I would appreciate it if you only gave it to Fin and yourself for right now."

Don nodded and took the piece of paper that Olivia was holding out to him and then watched as she walked away. He knew that she was hiding something but he also knew that he wouldn't know what it was until she was ready to tell him. He sighed and turned around and headed back into the squad room. When he entered and saw Kathy sitting on Olivia's desk like she owned it he frowned and then walked forward coming to a stop in between the four desks. He looked at Kathy and shook his head and then cleared his throat hoping to keep the anger he was feeling out of his voice. "Excuse me Kathy but you'll need to move. If you need some where to sit there are a million other places other than my best detective's desk especially when you didn't ask if you could use her desk."

Elliot watched as Kathy's eyes widened and then he stared at Cragen in shock. He couldn't remember a time when Don had ever been that rude to any woman before let alone Kathy. Hell the only time he heard that tone of voice was when Don had been talking about perps. "Cap?"

Don glared at Elliot and then looked at Munch. "Munch from now on you'll be partnered with Stabler. So if you would clean out your desk and switch with Olivia I'd appreciate it. I'll be cleaning out Olivia's desk and moving her things to your old desk."

Elliot gaped at Don and then stood up and demanded "Why am I getting Munch as a partner? Liv is my partner and I want it kept that way."

Don turned his head toward Elliot and glared. "Too fucking bad Stabler. It doesn't matter right now what you want. From now on you will be partnered with Munch."

Elliot shook his head. "Where is Liv? She isn't going to like this one bit."

Don laughed and said "It is none of your business where Olivia is. I will deal with her when the time comes. She'll be back here tomorrow unless I need her before then. I think you need to say goodbye to your wife so you can get back to work. I need to get Olivia's things put in her new desk and then I need to make a call to someone."

Elliot opened his mouth but shut it as he thought better of what he was going to say. He looked at his wife and gave her an apolgetic smile. "I'll see you at home Kath."

Kathy smiled and nodded and walked over and kissed Elliot. "I love you honey and I'll see you tonight."

Elliot sighed and nodded but didn't say anything. He watched as Don had a quiet conversation with both Fin and Munch and then watched as Don started moving Olivia's things from her desk to her new one. He pulled out his cell phone and called her and ended up frowning when he got a recordered message saying that either the phone was disconnected or the number had been changed. He sighed and sat back down as he got back to work. He couldn't help but wonder why Olivia wasn't at work and he started to worry. He made a decision then and there to go by her apartment once he was off work. Little did he know that when he got there that she would no longer be living where she had been.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* So there is chapter 1... *smirks* YAY me! *laughs* Now that I have all of this story wrote out and I'm actually pasting it now maybe Phoenix will allow me to finish some of my other stories... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wooohooo and it's the next chapter! hehe... *snorts * Yes I'm a bit excited... LMAO... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU...

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as Elliot finished his shift he headed to Olivia's. He stayed in his car for a few minutes and then finally opened up his car door and headed into her apartment building. As he neared her door he took in a deep breath and let it out. He hadn't been to her apartment since that night six weeks ago. He shook his head to clear it of that thought and then lifted his hand and knocked on the door. He waited about a minute and then pounded on her door again. After pounding on her door for five minutes straight her sighed and then pounded on it again. "Come on Olivia open up the damn door. I know that you're in there. Where else would you be at nine O'Clock at night when you have to work tomorrow. Just open up the door and let me in."

He continued pounding on the door but after a couple of minutes he leans his head against the door and says "Olivia I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for whatever it is that I did. Please just tell me so that I can fix it. I need you to be my partner. I need you to be there so I can talk to you about the things I can't talk to Kathy about. Why are you ignoring me?"

He wasn't sure how long he had been pounding on Olivia's door and talking to it when from behind him someone said "If you're looking for Olivia she no longer lives there. So can you please quit pounding on her door?"

He slowly turned around and saw a woman standing at her door. "What do you mean Olivia no longer lives here?"

The woman studied Elliot for a minute and then sighed when she realized who he was. "I meant exactly that. Olivia no longer lives there. She started moving out about two weeks ago but today she came back and got the rest of her things and finished moving out."

Elliot closed his eyes on a wave of pain and then opened them back up. "Do you know where she moved to?"

The woman bit her lip and then shook her head. "Uh no I don't know where she moved to."

Elliot looked at the woman and could tell that she was lying to him. "You're lying to me. Now tell me where Olivia moved to."

The woman glared at Elliot and snapped "I'm not one of your perps Detective Stabler so don't try to order me around. You may not remember me or my name but I sure as hell remember you. But to help you remember who I am I will tell you. My name is Amanda and I'm one of Olivia's friends. I think it is time that you leave and go home to your wife. When I talk to Olivia I'll let her know that you came around looking for her."

Elliot's eyes widened and then narrowed. "I just need to talk to Olivia. Will you please tell me where she is?"

Amanda scoffed and then glared at Elliot before she shook her head. "Well obviously Olivia doesn't want to talk to you or she would have told you that she was moving and where she was moving to. I can't and I won't tell you where Olivia is because I can't do that to her. Let me give you a little advice Detective Stabler. Just leave Olivia alone. Haven't you done enough damage to her? Just leave her alone."

Elliot watched in shock as Amanda shut her door in his face. He stood there for a couple of minutes before he sighed and turned on his heel. He would go home tonight but one way or another come tomorrow he would get Olivia to talk to him. He couldn't figure out what Amanda meant by saying he has done enough damage to Olivia. As he got in his car and started driving home he couldn't help but wonder just what in the hell was going on. He didn't understand but he was going to find out just what in the hell was up with Olivia.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Olivia was so tired of getting sick every time she turned around. After the latest round of morning sickness hit her she sat down on the bathroom floor and looked at the person standing behind her. "Thank you so much for letting me stay."

Fin smiled and shook his head. "It's not a problem honey. I just wish that you would have told me what was wrong with you earlier today when I asked."

Olivia sighed and nodded and then got to her feet shakily. "I know I should have but I needed time to think. I know that you were okay with me asking Cap to partner me with you but I also knew that I needed time to get everything straight in my head. God Fin I don't know what I'm going to do. How am I going to do this alone?"

Fin sighed and then guided Olivia back into the living room and helped her sit down on the couch. "First off Liv you're not alone. You have me, Cragen, Melinda and Alex on your side. Are you sure you don't want to tell Stabler?"

Olivia sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back against the couch. "I can't tell him Fin at least not right now. He just got back with Kathy and he seems truly happy for the first time in a long time. I can't tell him that I'm pregnant with his child because he will feel like he has to choose. I love him Fin and no matter how hard I try not to love him I just can't. Hell I thought he loved me too but I can see now how wrong I was. He just needed a warm and willing body and God I fell for it like a ton of bricks. Right now I'm too hurt and too angry to even think about talking with him. I just can't do it."

"Okay honey you don't have to tell him. When we go to work tomorrow I'll run interference as much as I can and if I can't run it Munch will. I'm glad that you decided to let Munch in on it because if you hadn't then we wouldn't be able to make sure that you are not left alone with Elliot. I think you need to get some sleep honey because no offense you look like shit." Fin said. He couldn't believe how pale Olivia was looking and he was concerned. He made a silent promise that if she didn't look better in a couple of hours that he would call Melinda over.

Olivia nodded and pushed herself up off of the couch. "I feel like shit Fin and I'm tired. I haven't been sleeping much."

Fin nodded and followed Olivia into the room she had been sleeping in for the last two weeks. "I'm right across the hall if you need me honey."

Olivia sat on the edge of the bed and smiled up at Fin. "Thank you Fin. Thank you for being here for me."

Fin shook his head and then bent down to kiss Olivia on the head. "It's not a problem honey. Now get some rest."

Olivia nodded and scooted back on the bed. The bed covers were already pulled down for her so once she was at the headboard she reached and pulled the covers over her as she laid down. Her thoughts drifted to Elliot and just how much love can hurt a person. She fell asleep with tears falling down her face.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Elliot walked into his house at ten and smiled when he saw Kathy sitting in the living room asleep. He walked over and woke her up. "Come on Kath lets go to bed."

Kathy blinked her eyes open and smiled when she saw Elliot standing there. "You're home. Are you hungry?"

Elliot chuckled and shook his head. "No Sweetheart I'm not but I am tired."

Kathy nodded and stood up and followed Elliot to their bedroom. As she watched him change for bed she couldn't help but smile. "Did you get to talk to Olivia after I left today?"

Elliot sighed and shook his head. "She didn't come back in today. I'll talk to her tomorrow at work. For now I just want to go to sleep."

Kathy smiled and climbed into the bed just as Elliot climbed in. She couldn't help but wonder what Elliot was thinking. The thought left her mind when she felt Elliot wrap his arm around her.

Elliot pulled Kathy back into him and then kissed her neck before closing his eyes. Even though it was Kathy in his arms as he fell asleep it was Olivia on his mind.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* WOOOHOOO there is chapter 2! LMAO! This story is AU and I haven't quite decided how old the kids are but Kathleen is a Senior in High School and Maureen is in college... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I had fun writing this chapter... I chuckled alost all the way through this chapter while I was typing it up... Hell I laughed almost all the way through it when I wrote it up... LMAO... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Olivia looked at Fin as they rode up in the elevator to the squad room the next morning. "I don't know if I can do this Fin. I don't know how I'm going to make it through the day with having to see him."

Fin sighed and wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulder and pulled her into him just as the elevator doors opened. He led her out of the elevator and then stopped and turned to where he was standing in front of her. He took his arm from around her shoulder and then put both hands on her shoulders. "You can do this honey. Munch and I will do what we can to make sure Stabler isn't around you when you're alone today. Melinda, Alex and Casey are also prepared to do whatever it is that they have to do to help you in any way tht they need to. Cragen only knowns some of what is going on but he loves you like a daughter so he'll help when needed also. You're strong Olivia and you'll get through today I promise. You're stronger than any woman hell any person I know. If you need me to get you away out of the squad room just knock on your desk once and I'll get you out of there I promise honey."

Olivia nodded and sighed and then gave Fin a tight smile. She took a step back and then smiled again when Fin wrapped his arm around her shoulder again and started leading her towards the squad room. She took in a deep breath and let it out as she neared the door to the squad room. She ended up stopping in her tracks in the doorway because Elliot was standing next to what was now her desk. She looked over at Fin when he squeezed her shoulder and gave him another tight smile and a nod. After taking one more deep breath in and let it out she walked into the squad room and straight over to where her desk was now at. She set her bag down on the desk and then looked at Elliot for the first time. "Can you move please? You're in my way."

Elliot raised an eyebrow at Olivia but didn't move. "You actually seem okay with this partner switch. Why?"

Olivia sighed and shook her head. "Fine then don't move Stabler."

Elliot's eyes widened at Olivia using his last name. "What is your problem Benson? Why are you now partnered with Fin and I'm with Munch? What in the hell is going on?"

Olivia walked around Elliot and sat down in her desk chair and then looked at Fin who said "Just leave Olivia alone Stabler. She obviously doesn't want to talk to you or be partnered with you so just back off. Plus we were up kind of late last night."

Olivia had to stop herself from laughing at the look on Elliot's face and she had to bite her tongue and lip to keep from losing it when Elliot said "What in the hell do you mean you were up kind of late last night? Do you mean you and Liv?"

Fin saw the look in Elliot's eyes and smirked. "Yes I mean Olivia and me were both up late last night. Now will you please let us get to work?"

Elliot shook his head and he turned around and walked towards his own desk. Before he sat down though he looked back at Olivia. "I can't believe you spent last night with Fin. What in the hell were you thinking?"

Olivia looked at Elliot and glared. "I don't know what I was thinking maybe I thought the same damn thing the night I spent with you."

Elliot's mouth dropped open in shock and then he glared at Olivia before looking down at his desk. He couldn't believe that Olivia had said what she did. He sighed and pulled the file he was looking at towards him. When he looked up again a few minutes later he frowned because Fin was kneeling down in front of Olivia's chair with his hand on her knee. "What in the hell are you doing Fin?"

Fin looked over his shoulder at Elliot but instead of saying anything he looked back at Olivia with a smirk. "Are you okay now honey?"

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Thank you Fin I'm fine. Are we still on for tonight?"

Fin grinned and nodded. "Of course we are and Munch is joining us."

Olivia smiled and looked over at Munch with a raised eyebrow. "You're coming with us?"

Munch nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Olivia chuckled but it was cut short when Elliot demanded "What are you three talking about?"

Munch looked at Elliot and said "Oh we're all just going out tonight. We would have asked you but you have to go home to your wife and kids."

Elliot looked at Munch and then at Olivia. "Can I talk to you for a few minutes? Alone?"

Olivia shook her head and said "No you can't. I have nothing to say to you. I have to go anyways."

Elliot looked at Olivia with hurt in his eyes. "What did I do Liv? How can I fix something if I don't know what it is that I did?"

Olivia stood up and shook her head and then looked at Fin. "Tell Cap I went some where for a bit. If you or Cap need me you have my number. I'll see you soon."

Fin nodded and stood back and watched Olivia walk out of the squad room before he turned back towards Elliot. "Look man for now you just need to leave Olivia alone."

Elliot glared at Fin and said "Who are you to tell me what to do? I just want to talk to her."

Fin shook his head and said "Listen to me Stabler and listen closely. You are not to talk to Olivia. If and when she wants to talk to you she'll come to you. As for who I am I am her partner and I will do what is best for her."

Elliot stood up and said "What is she fucking you too?"

Fin looked at Elliot and then started laughing. "It's none of your business who I fuck or who Olivia fucks Elliot. Get your head out of your ass man before it's too late. Now if you excuse me I need to go and tell Cragen where Olivia went to so he doesn't get concerned when he walks out and doesn't see her. Munch make sure you call and let Melinda, Alex and Casey know that we're on for tonight."

Munch nodded and then after he made sure Fin was out of hearing range he turned back towards Elliot and frowned. "I know that you're not happy that I'm your partner now instead of Olivia but stop being an ass. Olivia has her reasons for not wanting to partner with you so you're going to have to get over it and deal with it."

Elliot sat back down and sighed. "She moved Munch and I didn't even get the chance to ask her where she moved to. Everything is changing and I'm losing Liv but I don't know why."

Munch looked at Elliot like he was an idiot. "You can't lose what you don't have Elliot."

Elliot sighed but got started back on his paperwork. Ten minutes after starting it him and Munch left to go on a case and when they got back to the squad room Olivia was back. He walked towards her but stopped when she glared at him and walked away before he could even get to her. For the rest of the day every time he tried to get near Olivia he was intercepted by someone else. He knew then that it was Olivia who had requested the partner and the desk change. He just didn't know or understand why.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I have to say thank you to everyone. Every new chapter I put up I have at least 5 new story alerts and favorites... Thank you all... I'm glad that you all like this story... So there is chapter 3 for you! hehe... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow the response to this story is amazing... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a hell of a ride...

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU...

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Olivia was just walking out of the Doctor's office when she bumped into someone. She lifted her head and paled when she saw Maureen Stabler standing in front of her. "Oh I'm sorry Maureen."

Maureen looked at Olivia and noticed three things at once. She noticed that Olivia had just came out of a OBGYN Doctor's office, she noticed that Olivia was pale and she noticed that Olivia was nervous. She frowned slightly as she looked at Olivia and noticed that anytime she met Olivia's eyes with her own that Olivia would look some where else. It all clicked in her mind right then. "Oh my God Olivia you're pregnant."

Olivia's eyes flew to Maureen and she paled even further. "What? No I'm not. How could you possibly think that?"

Maureen gave Olivia a slight smile and took the step forward and wrapped her arm around Olivia's shoulder and guided her away from the Doctor's office and outside. Once outside she led Olivia to the Diner across the street and to a secluded table. Once she made sure Olivia was going to stay she sat down across from her. "Yes you are Olivia. I know that Doctor Bridges only sees patients that are expecting."

Olivia sighed and then silently swore when tears filled her eyes. "You can't tell anyone Maureen. You especially can't tell your Dad. Promise me you won't. Please?"

Maureen's eyes widened as she realized what Olivia was saying without actually saying it. She reached across the table and covered Olivia's hand with her own. "I promise I won't say anything to anyone Olivia. I'm taking it that Dad is the father of your baby?"

Olivia looked at Maureen and then down at the table in shame as she nodded. "Yes he is but Maureen you can't let on. I can't tell him right now."

Maureen sighed but nodded. "You know Olivia there is nothing to be ashamed of. I'm thinking since you're not showing yet that you're not that far along. I also know what kind of woman you are and I know that you wouldn't sleep with a married man. So I'm actually guessing that you slept with Dad while he was seperated from Kathy."

Olivia's head snapped up and she gaped at Maureen. "You are correct on that but why don't you call your Mom well Mom?"

Maureen gave a bitter laugh. "Why would I call her Mom? Olivia you don't know half of what I've been through with that woman and Dad doesn't know all of it. I tried to tell him once but he just told me I was imagining things so I gave up trying to talk to him. Kathy may be my biological Mother but you are more of a Mom to me than she is and you have been since the first time I met you. Do you know she blames me for having to marry Dad? I heard her say that to some guy when I was fourteen years old."

Olivia's mouth dropped open in shock and then she took her hand out from under Maureen's and placed it on top of Maureen's hand. "Sweetie you listen to me. You are not to blame for your Dad and Mom getting married. I don't know what is wrong with your Mother but whatever it is you need to remember that it isn't your fault. Anytime you need to talk you come and find me. I'll give you my new cell phone number and my new address but you keep it to yourself. I don't want your Dad having my new number or address. I guess I should also tell you that I am no longer your Dad's partner. I love your Dad but it hurts too damn much to be near him all the time. Yes I may have to see him at work but I'm no longer at his side during cases."

Maureen smiled and said "I won't give it to Dad. Hell I haven't even talked to Dad that much in the last couple of months. Olivia you didn't ask me how I knew that Doctor Bridges only deals with pregnant patients."

Olivia looked at Maureen confused for a minute and then said "Okay I'll bite Maureen. How do you know that Doctor Bridges only deals with pregnant patients?"

Maureen took in a deep breath and let it out. "Because I'm four months pregnant."

Olivia's mouth dropped open in shock again and then she shook her head and chuckled. "Congratulations honey. Are you happy?"

Maureen smiled and nodded. "I am happy actually. I haven't told my boyfriend yet that I'm pregnant because I had some problems but I've been okay for the past month so I'm planning on telling him tonight if I can get him away from work. Also while I'm thinking about it why don't you tell me your new address and phone number."

Olivia smiled and gave took Maureen's cell phone from her and put her new number in it and then said "I'm actually living with Fin right now until I can find a place of my own."

Maureen's mouth dropped open and then she laughed. "Well do you mind if I come back with you to the station? I need to talk to Fin anyways."

It took a few minutes for what Maureen just said to sink into Olivia's head but when it did her eyes widened and she said "Are you telling me that you and Fin are together? I knew he had a girlfriend but he wouldn't tell me who and now I guess I know why. He was afraid that I would tell Elliot. What a small world. And yes you can come back with me. I wouldn't mind seeing your Dad's face when he sees you with Fin. I just wouldn't tell Fin in the squad room that you're pregnant because that will set your father off even more."

Maureen nodded and stood up. "You know Fin has wanted to tell Dad for the last couple of months but he didn't because he was waiting on me to be ready. Well I'm ready and I want to surprise Fin and this is the way to do it. I may have only been with Fin for the past four months but Olivia I love him."

Olivia smiled and she stood up. "He loves you too honey. He may not say your name but when he talks about his girlfriend he gets this look on his face. Now lets get going because anytime now either Fin or Don or hell even Munch will be calling me to check on me. Only Fin knew that I had an OB appointment today."

Maureen chuckled and said "Well lets not keep the men waiting. I'm actually looking forward to seeing Dad shocked. Maybe he will finally realize that I know what I'm doing and saying."

Olivia nodded and wrapped her arm around Maureen's shoulder and walked out of the Diner. She was nervous but yet excited that she had someone other than the friends she had at work that knows she is pregnant. She had no doubt that Maureen would be one of her rocks if she ever needs one.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I actually loved writing this chapter also... LMAO... It was fun... hehe... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: *smirks * I so love this chapter! LMFAO... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for one hell of a ride... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU...

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Maureen turned her head to look at Olivia as they walked into the squad room and pulled her to a stop. "This ought to be interesting."

Olivia chuckled and nodded. "Yes it should be. Especially since both your Dad and Fin have just spotted us."

Maureen followed Olivia's line of sight and then smirked. "You know the look on Dad's face right now is kind of funny. I love my Dad but he is clueless a lot of the time. Hell he doesn't even know how Kathy treats Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie and Eli at home because he's here the whole day and doesn't get home until after they are in bed. I kind of feel sorry for him but yet then again he is going to deserve the wake up call he gets eventually. Now are you ready to head over there?"

Olivia shook her head and laughed. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? After all you're about to give your Dad one hell of a shock."

"I'm more than ready to give Dad this shock. Maybe it will finally open up his eyes up some what at least. It looks as if Dad and Fin are about to go nuts so I guess we should head over there. When we get there just play along with me if you will. I like the fact that I'm going to shock Dad but I also want to play with Fin for a minute or two." Maureen said with a chuckle.

Olivia chuckled and then grabbed Maureen's arm and walked her across the squad room. She shot Elliot a look and then walked around him leaving Maureen standing in front of him as she went to her desk. "Look who I ran into while I was at my appointment."

Elliot looked at Olivia and then turned his head back towards his daughter. "What are you doing here Pumpkin? Not that I mind seeing you since I haven't seen you in about a month."

Maureen snorted and rolled her eyes. "Sure you don't mind seeing me Dad. You couldn't even bother to call me back in the last week and I called you every day and left messages with Kathy to have you call me back but you never did. Anyways I'm not here to see you."

Elliot's eyes widened at the tone of voice Maureen had used when she talked to him. His eyes then narrowed when his mind registered and he realized that she hadn't called Kathy, Mom but Kathy. "You will talk about your Mom with respect young lady. And what do you mean that your not here to see me? If you're not here to see me then who are you here to see?"

Maureen ignored her Dad's comment about her so called Mother and smirked. "Oh that is easy Dad. I just came to see my boyfriend."

Elliot's mouth dropped open and then he snapped it closed and said through clenched teeth "You're dating a cop? Who is he? Why didn't you tell me? How long have you been dating him?"

Maureen bit her lip to keep from laughing and looked over her Dad's shoulder and saw Olivia trying to keep herself from laughing. She looked back at her Dad and smirked again and then walked around him and over to Fin. She saw the shock in Fin's eyes as she bent her head and gave him a lingering kiss before standing back up. "Hi baby."

Olivia schooled her face into a look of shock and looked at Fin and then Maureen and then back to Fin and said before Fin could respond to Maureen "Your girlfriend is Maureen? Why didn't you tell me?"

Fin looked at Olivia and shrugged his shoulders and then looked back at Maureen with shock written all over his face. "Well hello to you too baby. Why didn't you tell me you were ready to out us? Although I have to admit I am happy that you did."

Maureen chuckled and looked at Olivia and said "You can take that look of shock off of your face now Liv."

Olivia looked at Maureen and saw the twinkle in Maureen's eyes and cracked up laughing. "Thank God for that. I wasn't sure how long I could keep it on my face. I do have to say though that it feels good to laugh again."

Maureen grinned and then looked back at Fin. "I was ready the other day but you had something you had to take care of so I put it off. When I ran into Liv at her Doctor's appointment we talked and I decided to come back with her and see you and to see Dad."

Elliot who had been standing by his desk in shock finally got his voice back. "Wait a minute. Wait a damn minute. You can't be serious. Reen how can you be dating him when he's fucking Olivia?"

Olivia gasped and stood up from her desk and took the four steps it took to get to Elliot and poked him in the chest with her index finger. "I am not fucking Fin and even if I was it isn't any of your fucking business. God no wonder why Maureen likes talking to me more than you. You can never support her on anything and yet you wonder why she doesn't tell you shit. Well let me tell you something Elliot your daughter has a right to be happy and if you can't stand behind her on something that makes her happy then you are no better than your fucking precious ass wife."

Elliot gasped and then glared at Olivia. "And what do you know about my wife? Damn it Maureen is too young for Fin!"

Olivia gave a bitter laugh. "I know more about your wife then you do. Why don't you try talking to your kids every once in a while Elliot instead of always talking to you wife about them? Maybe then you'd learn something. But you know what it's Maureen's choice if she wants to be with Fin and I don't see that he is too old for her. She is well over the age of consent and if she wants to get involved with an older man than it is her choice."

Elliot glared at Olivia and took a step towards her and bent his head down to get in her face. "Stay out of my business. This is between my daughter and me. You have no right to get in my families business. You have no right to get in my business. Sleeping with you was a mistake I never should have made."

Olivia swallowed and then took a step back. She couldn't believe what Elliot had just said to her. She knew then that she wasn't going to be able to stay and work here right now. Espeically since she knew how Elliot really felt. She looked up at him with cold eyes thankful that she was able to keep the pain she was feeling out of her eyes. "Well you know what Elliot? You won't have to see me ever again."

Elliot watched in shock as Olivia turned on her heel and walked away from him and everyone else. He watched in silence as he saw Olivia go into Cragen's office and then come back out a minute later without her gun or badge. He felt his heart beating hard in his chest as he saw her pull open her desk drawer and take something out and then he watched her whisper something to Fin who sighed and nodded and handed her something before turning towards him. He turned and watched as Olivia started walking out of the squad room. "Yeah thats it Liv just run away. It's what you're good at when someone says something you don't like."

Olivia kept on walking even after what Elliot said to her. She blinked the tears away but they just kept falling down her face. She sighed and sent up a silent thank you that the elevator doors were open and she hurried into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Maureen looked at her father in disgust and hissed "I can't believe you. I can't fucking believe you. My God you and Kathy really are right for one another. I don't want to hear from you and I don't want to see you until you can get your head out of your fucking ass."

Elliot turned his head towards his Daughter and said "I am your Dad and you will talk to me. In fact come to the house tonight so we can talk."

Maureen snorted and shook her head and then turned to look at Fin. "I'll see you at your house tonight baby. I'm going to go and check on Liv."

Fin nodded and said "If you need me baby you call me and I'll come running. Make sure that Olivia is okay."

Maureen smiled and gave Fin a kiss before striding out of the squad room. She ignored her father who called her name to come back. She couldn't believe what he had said to Olivia. She just hoped that Olivia would be at Fin's or even outside because if she wasn't then she wasn't sure what she was going to do.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *looks around and sighs* I laughed and cried during this chapter... Click the button and let me know what you think! The next update will be tomorrow morning!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: *grins * You all make me want to update faster because of all the reviews... Thanks for all the reviews! Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a hell of a ride... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Fin couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. His blood was boiling because of what Elliot had said not only to his own flesh in blood but to Olivia also. He grabbed his cell phone up off his desk and quickly sent a text message to Melina, Alex and also Casey and then placed it back on his desk. He took in a deep breath and held it as he counted to ten hoping it would calm him down some. At the ten second mark he let his breath out and then turned his head towards Elliot and growled low in his throat. "Man what in the fuck is your problem? I get that you don't like the fact that Maureen and I are together but tough shit. Maureen is twenty three years old so she can date whoever in the hell she fucking wants to. Not only are you harsh to your daughter but you were harsh to Olivia and she didn't fucking deserve it! You were out of line and you damn well know it."

Elliot was still in shock from what Olivia had said and done as well as from the way Maureen had talked to him. He closed his eyes and tried to think of a time when Maureen had ever spoken to him like that. He sighed as he came up blank in his thinking. He also couldn't remember a time when Maureen had looked at him like she hated him. He couldn't understand what in the hell had just happened. He opened his eyes and sighed again as he saw not only Fin glaring at him but Munch and Cragen glaring at him as well. "What in the hell just happened?"

Fin shook his head and gave a humorless laugh. "I'll tell you what happened man. Not only did you run your daughter off but you caused Olivia to quit. My God what in the fuck is wrong with you Elliot? I just don't get how you could talk like that to Maureen and Olivia. What in the hell has gotten into you?"

Elliot slammed his hand down on his desk and glared at Fin. "What's gotten into me? What about what's gotten into you? You're my daughter's boyfriend and you're fucking Olivia at the same time? What in the hell kind of man does that?"

Fin scoffed and shook his head. "Yes I'm Maureen's boyfriend but I have never and will never fuck Olivia. I'm not you Elliot! I don't just use women!"

Elliot's mouth dropped open in shock but before he could say anything Don cut in with "That's enough you two. I don't care whose fault it is what I care about is one of my best Detective's just quit because she didn't feel as if she could work here anymore. What I want to know is what in the hell went down out here to cause her to feel that way?"

Fin swore and turned towards Don. "You want to know why Olivia quit? Why don't you try asking Stabler?"

Don nodded and turned his head toward Elliot. "Why did Olivia just quit? What in the hell did you say to her?"

Elliot swallowed hard and looked down at the floor as he felt guilt and shame swamp him all at once. He knew that he was going to have to answer Cragen's question but he wasn't sure how to answer it without making him feel even more ashamed than he already did. He took in a deep breath and let it out and then took in another deep breath and let it out before looking up from the floor and looking straight into Cragen's eyes. "I was pissed that she put her nose into what was mine and Maureen's business. I got even madder when she told me off and I told her to stay the fuck out of my families business and to stay out of mine."

Munch who was being quiet finally spoke up and said in a hard voice that he has never used before "That isn't all you said to her Elliot and you know it. Why don't you tell Cap everything that you said?"

Elliot looked at Munch in shock and then sighed and nodded. He took in another deep breath and let it out and turned towards Cragen again. "I also told Olivia that sleeping with her was the mistake I never should have made."

Don sucked in a breath at Elliot's confession and then he swore as he put all the pieces together. He had thought that something had happened between Elliot and Olivia and now that he knew for sure everything he had thought since finding out that Olivia wanted to change partners and desks was true he wanted to punch Elliot himself. He shook his head as he realized that more than likely Olivia was pregnant and he knew that if she was that she hadn't told Elliot yet and he seriously doubted that she would anytime soon. He turned towards Elliot and glared. "You dared to say that to Olivia? My God Elliot couldn't you tell she was going through some shit? Now she just upped and quit and this team was pretty much all the family she had and now she probably thinks we're not her family. How could you be so stupid? Just what in the hell was you thinking?"

Elliot sucked in a breath as he realized that what Don just said was the truth. He had already been feeling bad but now he just felt even worse. He wasn't even sure why he had attacked Olivia like he had and he wanted nothing more than to take it back but he knew that Olivia wouldn't let him near enough to her to apoligize to her even if he knew where she was living at now. He sighed and closed his eyes as a wave of pain hit him. "I fucked up. I fucked up royally."

Fin scoffed again and nodded. "You can say that again Stabler. Not only did you fuck up where Olivia is concerned but you fucked up where your own daughter is concerned. You're going to be lucky if Maureen ever talks to you again. Why in the world did you talk to your own daughter that way?"

Elliot turned towards Fin and growled. "Well if you wasn't fucking my daughter then I wouldn't have talked to her that way. Hell I still think that you're fucking Olivia along with my daughter. What Fin did you just wake up one day and think I want what Elliot has so I'll just fuck his daughter and his partner?"

Fin took one step towards Elliot and pulled his fist back and sent it flying into Elliot's face. "I can't believe you just said that. Your daughter nor Olivia is a whore or a slut. How can you stand there and say those things? Do you even realize what you're saying Elliot or are you just so pissed you're not thinking straight?"

Elliot sighed and ran a hand down his face and winced when he touched his jaw. "Yeah I'm not thinking straight. I shouldn't have said what I did to Olivia but she had no right to get into my face like she did either."

Fin shook his head. "If you wouldn't have talked to Maureen like you did then Olivia wouldn't have gotten in your face like she did. Olivia loves Maureen and Maureen loves Olivia in case that slipped by you with Maureen talked to you earlier. Neither Maureen or Olivia is going to let you near them anytime soon and I can't say I blame them. Not only will I have to calm Maureen down tonight but I'll have to calm Olivia down also."

Elliot groaned and sighed again. He knew that he had messed up badly and he had no clue how to fix what he had done. He sat down in his chair with heavy shoulders and started ignoring his co workers as he started working again.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *snorts* I meant to have this up earlier but I overslept... LMAO... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: And here is Chapter 7... LMAO! *snorts * I'm on a roll with getting all these typed up... YAY ME! *smirks * Hold on to your seat folks you're in for one hell of a ride...

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Olivia was steaming as she exited the building that house the Special Victims Unit. She heard someone call her name and she sighed. She should have known that Maureen would have followed her. She stopped about a half a blocl away from the precinct. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she sighed again and turned her head towards Maureen. "You didn't have to come with me."

Maureen snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah I did Liv. If I would have stayed there a second longer than I did I would have ended up in jail for assaulting a police officer. Now come on and lets go. If I know my man by now I know that he has probably called or texted Melinda and Alex if not Casey by now. Why don't I shoot a text to Alex and have her meet us at the coffee shop?"

Olivia couldn't help but smile and she nodded. She knew what Maureen was trying to do and she was glad that she was because she knew that if she was left to her own devices that she would go crazy thinking about and replaying what Elliot had just said to her. "Okay honey you shoot Alex and Melinda a text and let them know where we'll be at. But we have got to get moving now because if we don't I'm liable to go back in there and beat the hell out of your Father."

Maureen chuckled and entertwined her arm through Olivia's and started walking even as with her free hand she sent Alex and Melinda both a text. She was pissed beyond belief at her Dad and she didn't understand how he could say something like he did to Olivia. She had no doubt that he said it because he was angry at Olivia for taking her side instead of his but that didn't excuse what he had said. She still couldn't believe that Olivia had actually turned in her badge and gun. She looked at Olivia from the side of her eye and sighed silently when she saw the tears in Olivia's eyes. If she had any doubts before they were all washed away with the look that was on Olivia's face now about just how much Olivia cared for her Dad. She only wished that her Dad wasn't so fucking blind. She made a silent promise to herself that she would be by Olivia's side through out Olivia's pregnancy and not only because the baby that Olivia was carrying was her little brother or sister but because she loved Olivia like Olivia was her Mom.

She led Olivia to the cab that she had hailed and pushed Olivia into the cab and then got in beside her. She gave the cabbie the address and then sat back and closed her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to go kick her Dad's ass from what he has done to Olivia and from what he had said to her but she knew that kicking his ass wouldn't solve anything. She could only hope that her Dad would open up his eyes sooner rather than later and see what he had done. She sighed again and opened up her eyes and turned to look at Olivia who was blinking back tears. "Are you okay Liv?"

Olivia sighed and turned her head towards Maureen. She saw the look that Maureen was giving her and sighed again. She knew that if she tried to lie to Maureen about how she was feeling that it wouldn't work. She could also tell that Maureen already knew that she was anything but okay. "I'm not okay Maureen but I will be. I have you and Fin and I also have Melinda, Alex and Casey so I know that I'm not alone and that you all are here for me. What your Father said cut me to the quick and broke my heart all over again but at least now I know how he really feels. I quit my job and while I may miss it Cap told me that at anytime I wanted my job I could have it back. He was just going to push paper work through that says I'm on leave. I can't be around your Dad right now because if I am every time I hear his voice I'm just going to hear him telling me that sleeping with me was a mistake he never should have made."

Maureen wrapped her arm around Olivia's shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. "Now you listen to me Liv. I love Dad but right now I hate him. However as much as I hate him I have to tell you that I don't think he meant what he said. He was just pissed and he didn't stop to think about what he was saying. Should you forgive him? Hell no you shouldn't and I know that you won't for a long time. Dad fucked up and he fucked up royally but Liv you have me and I'm going to be with you every step of the way. If Dad doesn't know what he's missing out on then that is his own fucking problem. Please don't think about what Dad said because it wasn't the truth. In all honesty and I may be a bitch for thinking this let alone saying it I think Dad sleeping with you was the best thing or best mistake that he has ever made. He loves you Liv but Kathy has him so fucked in the head that he doesn't realize it yet."

Olivia sighed and gave Maureen a watery smile. "Thank you for that Maureen. You have no clue how much it means to me to hear you say that but I can't turn you against your family. Elliot loves you and if you don't talk to him or see him it will kill him. As much as I hate him I still love him and I don't want to see him hurt."

Maureen shook her head and pulled out money and handed it to the cabbie as he pulled to a stop in front of the coffee shop. She helped Olivia out and then guided her to table and sat her down and then sat across from her. "Olive, me not talking to my Dad has nothing to do with you. After the way he acted today towards me I won't be talking to him until he can admit that he was in the wrong. I love my Dad but he needs to learn I'm old enough to make my own decisions about who I date no matter how old they are. He needs to learn that just because he says something doesn't mean I'm going to follow his orders blindly just like I did when I was younger. This is a good thing Liv. Plus think about it this way Dad got pissed when he found out I was with Fin and I don't need the stress he will cause once he learns that I'm pregnant by Fin."

Olivia sighed but nodded because she knew that what Maureen had said was the truth. "Okay Maureen. I'll help you just like you'll help me. We'll help each other through this."

Maureen chuckled and said "Fin will help us also and you know it. I love you Liv."

Olivia smiled and said "I love you too Maureen. Melinda and Alex will probably be here by the time we finish our first drink."

Maureen nodded and placed their drink orders and then sat back and looked at Olivia. She couldn't help but smile because she noticed that Olivia was glowing. When she saw Olivia smile back at her she started talking about the different stages of pregnancy with her. She was glad that she wasn't going though this alone anymore but she was sad that Olivia was going through this alone without the man she loved by her side. She had no doubt that Fin would be by her side she just wished that her Dad would be by Olivia's side.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I meant to have this up sooner but Phoenix my muse hasn't been letting me edit anything that isn't Harry Potter... LMAO...Besides that I've had a migraine that just doesn't know when to quit unfortunately... But hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride...

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Olivia finished her drink just as both Alex and Melinda both walked into the coffee shop. She could tell by the look on their faces that they were both worried and upset as she watched them make their way over to her and Maureen. As soon as they sat down she held up her hand to stop them from saying anything. "I'm doing okay you two. I don't need you screaming or shouting right now because not only do I have a headache I don't want to get stressed out again when I'm just now finally starting to calm down."

Melinda looked at Olivia with a critical eye and then nodded. "You do look pale Olivia but your color is returning. How are you feeling?"

Olivia sighed. "Well lets see I'm pregnant and I'm alone. Other than that I'm feeling just fine. Today was stressful to say the least but I ended up giving Don my badge because I just couldn't handle being there. I'm so close to just leaving New York that it isn't funny. I don't know how I'm going to be able to handle being so close to Elliot when I love him as much as I do even if I am pissed as hell at him."

Alex gave Olivia a small smile. "You will handle it Olivia because you are strong. And you are not alone at all Olivia. While you may not have the asshole which by the way is how I am referring to him until he gets his head out of his ass you do have Fin, Melinda, Casey, Maureen and me. We are going to do anything and everything that we can to help you through this and you know that. While I have been wondering just how smart Elliot is lately I do hope that he will eventually see sense and see that Kathy is no good for him."

Maureen who had just sat back down from using the bathroom heard what Alex said and nodded. "I have to agree that my so called Mother isn't good for my Dad. If Dad would only open up his eyes and see what Kathleen and I have seen. Hell even Dickie and Lizzie have seen it but they keep quiet so that they can keep an eye on Eli. Kathy doesn't spend her days at home so Dickie and Lizzie take care of him. Hell Kathy is always out with some guy and a lot of times it is a different guy. The only reason I know that is because I have seen her quite a few times. That is why Kathy really doesn't want me to come home to visit because she is afraid that I'll tell Dad. Then again she has also made sure to make Dad think that any problems between her and I are my fault. I was thinking of letting Dad know just what Mom gets up to when he is at work but after what happened today I don't think he is going to believe me. I love my Dad but he's going to learn the hard way just what kind of woman Kathy is."

Olivia looked at Maureen and saw the sadness in her eyes and reached across and grabbed a hold of her hand. "I know that you love your Dad honey but this is something that he is going to have to learn on his own. Hell I love your Dad and I really shouldn't especially after all the shit he said to me today but you can't choose who you love or who your family is. Now I really don't want to start crying which I am afraid I will do if we continue talking about he who shall not be named for the rest of today because of my damn hormones. Why don't you tell Alex and Melinda your news Maureen?"

Maureen's eyes widened at what Olivia said and then she shook her head and smiled. She couldn't fault Olivia for wanting to change the subject and she also knew that Olivia needed the attention off of her for now. She turned towards the other two women of their group of four and saw them both looking at her with questioning eyes. She took in a deep breath and then let it out. "Well I am four months pregnant and I have been dating Fin for almost a year now. However I have to ask that when we all get together tonight that you don't let on that I'm pregnant because I have yet to tell Fin. I had some complications for the first couple of months and I wanted to make sure I would get past the danger zone so to speak before I told him. I plan on telling him tonight when him and I both take Liv back to his place."

Alex smiled as did Melinda and they both said at the same time "We won't tell Fin. Congratulations."

Maureen smiled at both Alex and Melinda. "Thank you so much. At least I know that I'll have support when I need it. Are you guys still going out tonight with Fin and Munch?"

Alex nodded and said "Yes we are. Casey will be meeting us at the bar since she couldn't get the rest of the day off like Melinda and I did. I think that tonight even though you and Olivia can't drink that it would be a good idea to toast Olivia's pregnancy."

Olivia smiled slightly at Alex and said "Thank you Alex. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you all to lean on right now. I'm usually a lot stronger than this as you very well know but right now I feel as if my world has been blown wide apart and I'm not even sure which way is up."

Melinda reached her hand across the table and grasped Olivia's hand in hers and shook her head. "You don't need to thank Alex or me Olivia. You are family to us and we will do whatever you need us to in order to help you through this tough time. We all know that you're strong Olivia but you don't always have to be strong. That is why you have friends like us so we can help take on the burden if you need us to. We will also figure out tonight a schedule so that one of us is with you when you go to your Doctor appointments. Just because the asshole isn't in the picture doesn't mean that you can't have support at your appointments. I think between Alex, Casey, Fin, Munch, Maureen and myself that we will be able to make sure that one of us is with you at each Doctor appointment."

Olivia blinked the tears away that filled her eyes and gave Melinda a watery smile. "I know that I don't need to thank you but I want to. I think if it wasn't for you all that I would be completely lost."

Alex, Melinda and Maureen all exchanged a look with one another and then all three stood up and hugged Olivia together. They silently vowed that they would make sure that Olivia never felt lost no matter what it took.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *clears throat* I'm sorry for the long wait... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
